The Prisoner
by Becca Galloway
Summary: Robb Stark had taken Jaime Lannister prisoner. But he also captures Kyra. A girl who catches Jaime’s eye...
1. Prisoner

Another battle fought, another battle won. Robb Stark was feeling very happy. And weary. Fighting had taken its toll on him. But at least he was winning. And he had captured the most valuable prisoner he could. The Kingslayer, Ser Jaime Lannister. He was chained to a post in a cage in the middle of Robb's camp, heavily guarded and defenceless. That was the last battle. Robb had captured another lot of people in this one, including one of the Lannister's field medics, Kyra. The men had been taken straight to the cells. Robb was desperately running out of room. He needed a new plan. The medic was still kneeling in front of him. He had a plan for her. To bring her to his side and serve him instead. He didn't have enough and desperately needed one. She was most likely an innocent. Dragged into it all by her family hoping for money or a favour from the king.

Jaime had been Robb's prisoner for roughly eleven months. Every day all he did was sit and wait. Pray that the Young Wolf agreed to an exchange of hostages. That he could get out of this prison and get back to normal life. Get back to his father, to Tyrion... And to Cersei. He wasn't going to give these Stark men the satisfaction that he could get scared here though. But he had no power. He could only wait.

Back in Robb's tent, Kyra knelt before the King in the North. She had her head bowed and her eyes fixed to the floor. She was in the middle of bandaging a man's arm when she was hit on the head form behind. She found herself waking up exactly where she was now. She saw someone kneeling down in front of her. She felt fingers on her chin and her head was lifted up.

"Kyra, I'm Robb," said the King in the North.

"I know who you are Your Grace," she replied timidly.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen Your Grace."

"I know you were one of the medics for the Lannister troops. I have a deal for you. If you become my medic you will be given comfortable living quarters and free reign of the camp. You won't be allowed to leave, I have guards posted at every entrance anyway but you will be able to live comfortably. As long as you work for me. If you refuse, you will be treated the same as any other prisoner. I'll give you tonight to consider it."

"Thank you Your Grace."

"See Kyra to a tent and keep her there overnight. I'll come and see her tomorrow." The men nodded and Kyra was shown out the tent.

Robb also left the tent. He saw the girl round a corner. A shy girl, was Kyra, not deserving to be in the position she was in. But Robb needed people like her to further his advantage. He was on his way to see Jaime Lannister. He needed to talk to him. He found Grey Wind on the prowl and took him with him. He'd met the Kingslayer a few times and always brought the direwolf to keep his prisoner at bay. Jaime was a rash man. When it came to him to do something, he would do it without thinking about the consequences. Robb knew this about him so he was always cautious.

Jaime's cell was in the middle of the camp. It was slightly seperated from the others. Strategically placed so there would be eyes on him at all times. This was Jaime Lannister, Tywin's son, the Kingslayer. Robb didn't trust him at all. One of Lannister's guards unlocked the cell as Robb and Grey Wind approached. Once the King in the North had entered the cell he studied the man in front of him. Jaime was dirty and unkempt. He was sleeping right now, his hair flopped over his bloodied face. He'd lost weight and Robb couldn't tell where his shirt met his trousers from the amount of mud that covered him.

"Kingslayer," Robb snapped. Jaime didn't move. Robb took a couple of steps forward and gave him a boot to the ribs. Jaime grunted and blinked a few times. He adjusted to the light and looked up at the younger man.

"What do you want?" Jaime said flatly. His green eyes levelled with the direwolf who was growling at him. "Why, every time you come in here, do you have your pet with you?" Jaime said, nodding at Grey Wind. "Are you scared, boy?"

"Don't call me boy Lannister. I'm more of a man than you could ever be." Jaime scoffed. "I'm not the one chained up, a hostage to the enemy am I?"

"If you're only here to insult me, get out. I'm tired of looking at you," Jaime retorted.

_He knows how to piss someone off,_ Robb thought. Jaime turned his face away from the Young Wolf, looking at a group of four guards, warming thier hands over a fire a few metres away. Secretly he wished he could join them. This was one of the coldest nights and he couldn't feel his feet.

"Tomorrow," Robb said bringing Jaime's attention back to him. "I send your cousin back to negotiate with your brother."

"Good luck. You're not getting anywhere with that."

"We'll see. You're not leaving this cell until I get my sisters back, in my care. And even then, I have a lot to consider. I would advise you to keep in line Kingslayer, if you want your stay here to be as good as it can be. I can make it worse if you want."

"I don't care. Now leave me alone Stark. I'm tired of your company." Robb patted Grey Wind and they both retreated out the cell. The guard on duty locked the cell door and leered at Jaime. He bowed his head and laughed slightly in disgust.

Robb had tried many a time to get his sisters, Sansa and Arya, back. But he would not give up Jaime Lannister for them. He was too valuable. Robb went to bed, knowing he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow.


	2. Sickness

Kyra was brought before Robb again. The girl was so nervous, Robb knew he had to be gentle around her. Kyra went to kneel but Robb told her to remain standing.

"Did you sleep well Kyra?"

"Y- Yes Your Grace," she stammered.

"Call me Robb. So have you made your decision?"

"Yes Your- Robb. I will be your medic."

"Great. Kyra, thank you. That's a great help to me. You will be given your own sleeping quarters and will tend to our wounded when you need you."

"OK, thank you."

As Kyra had been speaking to Robb, the guards outside Jaime's cell had switched duty. One came on that really got on Lannister's nerves. He didn't know his name but he hated him. The man never left him alone, he continually taunted Jaime. He knew how to rise above it but it drove into him. He saw this man over and over again and it never stopped. Normally Jaime wouldn't care about someone like that. But he was on his own. Chained up. Defenceless. Helpless. This Stark guard just made it worse.

The man had started his shit again. But something didn't feel right. It was cold. To cold. He started shivering uncontrollably. The other guard looked in, panic written on his face. As much as they hated the Kingslayer, they couldn't let him get ill and die.

"Get the King," he said to the annoying guard.

"He's faking it."

"Really? Do you really want to take that risk? I've let you have your fun with him, but I'm your superior. And I am ordering you. Get. The. King." He did as he was told.

Kyra and Robb were still talking when the man burst in. Robb saw the man sweating and panicked.

"What is it?" He asked, clearly annoyed that he'd been interrupted.

"It's Lannister, Your Grace. He's... I don't know. He's ill I think." Robb's face went grave. He'd been dreading the day something happened to Jaime.

"Kyra, come. Your first patient awaits." The three of them rushed back to Jaime's cell. The man himself was laid on the floor, a mess. Kyra's eyes widened.

"Unlock the cell, remove the chains,take him to my tent and strip him." Robb was surprised how this shivering, timid girl could become a ferocious leader when she needed to.

"Can't remove the chains," the annoying guard said, looking to Robb for permission. Robb raised an eyebrow at Kyra and slightly shook his head.

"Look I can't tend to him if he's chained up. It's not like he's going to be doing much just now. If he dies, it's on your head. If he dies, you don't get Sansa or Arya back. They'll probably be killed too. Unchain him and bring him to my tent." The guards looked at Robb. He paused for a second before nodding. The cell was opened and the guards made quick work of un chaining Jaime. There was six guards in the cell. Four of them picked the man up and lifted him to the tent Kyra had only spent one night in. They weren't letting him entirely go free. After they'd stripped him, they attached one of his wrists to the pole holding up the tent.

"Now, give me space," Kyra commanded.

"Two of you stay in the tent but give her the space she needs to do what she needs to do." He knelt down beside the girl. "Do what needs to be done. Save him, please. Get one to come and get me if there's developments." Kyra nodded. Robb left the tent, his mind full of doubt. If Jaime Lannister died, he lost. If Tywin's eldest son was to die, there'd be no end to the revenge he'd enact on the King in the North. No, Robb needed Jaime healthy enough. Lannister's cousin, Alton, had not yet departed. Robb went to meet him by the stables. Robb had decided to leave Jaime's sudden illness out of his letter to the Crown. That would rile them up too much. They would crush him with thier entire forces to get the Lion of Lannister back if they knew he was on the verge of death. Robb just hoped Kyra could do her job properly and bring the man back.

Kyra ordered one of the men to get her water and a cloth, some milk of the poppy and a spare change of clothes. The guards insisted they didn't have anything but Kyra told them to cobble something together. She started by cleaning all the mud and blood off his body. There was so much of it that the guards had to change the water multiple times. Once she could actually see skin she put a hand to his forehead. Jaime was burning up and breathing short, quick breaths. He was fighting to keep his eyes open but eventually gave in and passed out. This wasn't looking good. Kyra got cold cloths and put them all over him. She spent ages working on him. The man was a mess. The beatings he had received had taken thier toll. His wrists and neck were red raw from the chains that constantly bound him. She defied the guards orders and unshackled Jaime's wrist. One of the guards in the room caught on and started to call out when another shushed him. She tutted. Men and thier paranoia. Jaime was unconscious. He wasn't exactly going to start to randomly attack them.

Kyra forced milk of the poppy down Jaime's throat. The guard who went to get the clothes came back with a simple pair of trousers and a shirt. She put the trousers on him but left the shirt for the moment.

"Come on Jaime," she whispered. It would be a long night.


	3. Waking Up

Three days later and Jaime was still lying on the floor in Kyra's tent. His breathing had regulated but he still hadn't opened his eyes. Kyra had been beside him in her waking hours, two guards always in the room. Always waiting to restrain Jaime if he ever woke up.

The flap of the tent opened and Robb walked in.

"How is he doing?"

"Better," Kyra replied. "His breathing is OK. But his fever is still lingering and he hasn't regained consciousness."

"OK, what do we do with him when he has?"

"I know that eventually he'll have to be returned to his cell. But for now until he's fine, he needs to be in the warmth. Have guards on him, chain him loosely if you must, but he must be warm and must be fed regularly. He needs to regain his strength first. But I think he will definetely live. You'll still have your hostage meaning you won't have Tywin's armies bearing down on you and Jaime's death won't be on your head."

"OK. You know, Kyra, when I first met you which was less than a week ago, that you wouldn't be able to do this, that you would crumble into nothing. But now I've seen you in your element, I've seen you for what you live for. Men like Jaime Lannister and I, we live for fighting. When we have swords in our hands nothing else matters. As much as I hate the man, I have to respect him for his skills. The man can fight above everything else, I can't deny him that. Everyone has that one thing that they live for. This is yours. Helping others. It's a good one. Keep going Kyra. You're doing a good job." Kyra smiled up at the Young Wolf.

Robb walked back into his own tent. Sitting there was his mother, Catelyn.

"Where have you been?" She asked him. She often worried about her son. He could get into fights and scrapes and traipse back with all manner of cuts and bruises.

"Checking in on Kyra and the Kingslayer."

"Oh yes, how is our prisoner?" Catelyn asked hesitantly. Fearful that if the Kingslayer died, Sansa and Arya would be lost to her forever. She needed her daughters back. For her own sanity.

"He's making progress. Kyra says he'll live." Catelyn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." There was hope.

Another two days and Kyra sat by Jaime as she always did. She had his hand in hers, the easiest way of getting a response if he came round. She checked the cold cloth over his forehead. Then she heard a cough. Raspy, dry, but there. She turned to the guards.

"Was that you?" Each of them shook thier heads. Then she felt it. The squeeze she'd been waiting almost a week for. She turned to the man on the floor. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. It was like a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She'd saved him. She could do this.

"He's awake. Get Robb." One guard left and the other crowded closer to Jaime. "Get back," Kyra snapped. These guards were irritating her. "He's not going anywhere." He took about a step back. She was seriously considering asking the King if she could do this alone.

Speaking of the King, Robb was soon back in the tent. He saw the Kingslayer breathing heavily. Awake, alive, but unable to move. Relief.

"Well done Kyra. We have a tent prepared for him. Lannister, can you hear me? Kingslayer?" Jaime grunted. He used the floor to help him stand up, but slid back down again. Kyra rushed to his side. She supported him and lay him back down.

"Not now Jaime. You're weak."

"Lannister, listen to me." Jaime groaned again. He hurt. Badly. Robb knew he was hearing what he was saying. "Until you're recovered you will be allowed to stay in a tent. You will be very heavily guarded and chained. Once you are recovered you will be returned to your cell." Robb turned to leave. "Oh, and Lannister?" Jaime grunted. "Don't do that again." Robb lifted up the flap and disappeared. Kyra turned her attention back to her patient.

"W...wat..." Jaime was mumbling.

"What's that Jaime? Water? Can we get him some water?" Kyra barked at the guards. One of them went and got it. Kyra slid one hand under Jaime's head and supported him as she tipped the water into his mouth with the other one. He started choking on it because he gulped down too much at once. "Take it easy Jaime. These men will take you to your tent." She stood up and went over to one of the guards.

"Take him to his tent. Keep him there whatever way you want but if you have to bind him you need to do it loosely enough. Get a fire going in there and give him food and water. I'll check on him later. Be gentle. It's not his fault he's got ill." The guards descended on Jaime and pulled him up. Propped between the two of them Jaime and his escort made their way four tents down from Kyra's. He glanced over and saw the empty cell with the collar and manacles still in there. His stomach turned when he knew he'd have to go back there. But he'd be home soon. Hopefully.

He was brought into the tent. There was a couple of blankets in a corner and there was a small fire in the middle. The guards lit it as per Kyra's instructions. Jaime was pushed into the corner and told to sit down. Jaime had a manacle attached to his ankle and the other end tied around one of the posts. His wrists were also shackled, loosely enough that they weren't rubbing but tight enough that they weren't coming off.

Kyra sat beside Jaime.

"How are you doing?" She asked him. She hadn't met a conscious Jaime yet. She had no idea how she'd react to her. Would he be a typical Lannister - brash, rude and arrogant? Or be different from expectations - gentle and sweet and kind?

"Ok. I'm sorry you had to get mixed up in all of this. But everything's always about me. Tell me about you. I'm so bored and alone. It's good to have someone to finally talk to." He wanted to know about her? The true story was not one she wished to divulge. She would... twist the truth a little.

"My father defied your father. I don't know how, he never said. But Lord Tywin, in order for forgiveness, needed my father to offer him something. My father is not a wealthy man. And the only thing he had of true value to give was me. So he offered me to Tywin and he accepted. That's how I became a medic for the Lannisters." Jaime listened intently. Trust his father to need something valuable. Being paid a human being by a human being did not surprise him one bit.

"And did you like working for my family?" Kyra continued the lies.

"Yes."


	4. Desperation

Kyra was with Jaime. It was another week. He was sitting up and walking around as much as the ankle chain would allow him to. Kyra knew he had to go back to proper captivity soon. But he'd been passive. He'd behaved. She hoped he'd stay this mellow in the tent. Back in the cage, he was most likely to turn into the Jaime Lannister the rest of Westeros knew him to be.

Three guards were outside the tent and never intruded so Kyra and Jaime could talk freely. On her most recent visit, Kyra turned to go when Jaime suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked at him with a mix of surprise and confusion. He usually let her go when she wanted to. Was he slipping back into his old ways? She wasn't sure if she liked this.

"Kyra, please help me. I can't go back in there. Please. I can't do it. Kyra help me out. Let me go. Unchain me and help me disappear. Please." Kyra was shocked. She never thought she'd see a vulnerable side to the Kingslayer. This vulnerable. Jaime Lannister begging a young girl to release him from prison? What had the world come to? She wasn't sure how to respond. One thing she knew for sure though, she couldn't comply with his request.

"Jaime," she said hesitantly. "Oh Jaime I can't. I can't defy Robb. I'll get punished for it."

"On first name basis now are we? Kyra you were medic for my fathers army. You're a Lannister soldier, not a Stark soldier. Come back to our side. Robb Stark is a child. He's winning the battles but he's going to lose the war. You're on our side."

"But Jaime, if we go we'll get hunted down and killed."

"I won't let that happen. I'll protect you. Kyra, please. I trust you. It means we can go home." Kyra felt a stab of guilt. Jaime believed she still wanted to work for the Lannisters. "I could even get you back to your father. I'd do anything, give you anything."

Kyra didn't know what to do. There was the offer of seeing her family again. But how likely was she to achieve that before a Stark sword or crossbow felled her? She had to get out of here and away from the Lannister so she shot up and left. Jaime stood up after her and tried running before the ankle chain yanked him and he hit the ground with a thump. One of the guards, after Kyra had been let out came into the tent and kicked Jaime.

"Shut it Kingslayer. Or you're getting gagged." Jaime sat back up and tucked his knees under his chin. He felt bad. He didn't want to get Kyra involved in his crazy escape plans, but he was desperate. He'd already fallen incredibly ill. If he stayed any longer he'd die. What would Cersei do then? Or his father? And how long would it be before his brother joined him in the afterlife? It was common knowledge that Cersei and Tyrion would try to kill each other if Jaime didn't step in. He couldn't stop now.

Three more days and Kyra hadn't come to see him. Instead she was speaking to Robb.

"When was the last time you checked up on Lannister?"

"Four days ago," Kyra said timidly.

"You're meant to go every two days. Why didn't you go? I need to know if Lannister's ready to go back in the cell."

"Give it two more days. But just don't make me go back there. Please Robb. I'm not seeing him again."

"Why, what happened?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm just not going back there again."

"Then who's checking in on him? Look, Kyra, I don't particularly like him and I don't particularly care about him but I have a duty, I have a responsibility. And part of that is keeping Jaime Lannister alive. Only then can I hope to get my sisters back and win this war."

"I'm not doing it."

"What if I have him more heavily guarded when you're there? Or if I'm there myself with Grey Wind? I don't know what happened between the two of you but if there's other people there, would you be OK?" Kyra nodded, feeling more comfortable. "Right come on, let's go." Robb found his direwolf and recruited three more guards before making their way to the tent. The guards already there parted for Robb and Kyra. Jaime was huddled in the back corner. He looked up. He saw Kyra first and got his hopes up but soon saw Robb and the snarling direwolf right behind her and shrank back. Kyra glanced at Robb who smiled at her reassuringly. She walked over to Jaime and crouched down in front of him. The guards moved closer in case he tried anything.

"Kyra please," Jaime whispered.

"Does your head hurt?" Kyra asked flatly.

"Kyra, listen to me."

"Does your head hurt?"

"Kyra," Jaime pleaded one more time. Kyra stood up and walked to Robb.

"I've told you, I can't do this. He's not co-operating. Take him back to the cell whenever. He's fine."

"OK. Well you heard the medic. Take the Kingslayer back to his cell. Tie him tight. He's to speak to no-one bar his guards and myself. If he asks for anything ignore him. Bring him his usual food. Have four guards whenever you're in his cell. Lannister, you're lucky to be alive. And that's thanks to her," he snapped, pointing to Kyra. "You should try being a little more grateful."

He has no idea, thought Jaime. Jaime's chains were undone. Two of the guards had a fierce grip on him and he had another four flanking behind them. They marched away from the relative warmth of the tent towards the freezing mud and shackles of the cage.

Once Robb was satisfied that Jaime was under heavy enough guard, he went to find Kyra. She was still shaken about whatever happened. He found her by the edge of the camp, sitting beneath a tree. Robb was surprised she had kept to his rules about staying in the camp, though recently he had stopped thinking of her a prisoner and more as a part of his ranks. For all that went wrong, she had done very well helping Jaime Lannister. He trusted she would do the same for any injured man. He had faith in her. Robb sat next to her. She had been crying.

"Kyra, look at me." She did. "You're going to tell me right now what Jaime Lannister said to you."

"It's stupid Robb, really."

"Come on. Tell me." Kyra sighed. She felt inclined to tell him the truth. More than she did when talking to Jaime about how she ended up here. She felt more comfortable in Robb's camp than she had ever done with the Lannister's. But she couldn't. No-one could know the truth. So she began to talk. She had only been signed on because her father was one of Lord Tywin's banner men and her father had volunteered her services. The men made advances towards her and she was treated horribly. Another lie. But she was happy here. And that comfortable feeling was enough to help her make a decision. She would stay with him.

"He asked me to get him out, to help him escape and disappear. He told me I was a Lannister and I just got really confused. Didn't know what to say or do."

"Are you going to do it? Are you going to help him escape?" Kyra felt like all the air had been knocked out of her. She'd tried everything to get the King in the North to trust her and yet here he was, still doubting her.

"What? No! Of course not. Robb, I'm loyal to you."

"OK. I'm sorry. I won't let any of my men treat you the way the Lannister soldiers did. You're safe here I promise you."

"Thank you. I like it here. Well, apart from Jaime that is." A guard found them.

"Your Grace. He's here." Robb nodded.

"Sorry I need to go. We'll speak later." And with that Robb walked away.


	5. Reunion

**AN: hey I'm Becca. Hope you're enjoying The Prisoner. As you can tell, Jaime's my favourite character in the series. Another fan favourite will appear in this chapter. Please review! Enjoy x**

Standing in Robb's tent, a guard behind him, was Tyrion Lannister.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation." Robb said. He hated to invite more Lannisters into his territory but if he refused to meet with the opposition, how was he going to get anywhere?

"Like I told you, I get to spend a night with my brother and I get to see that he's OK and we can begin negotiations."

"Yes. Can you show Tyrion to his brother's cell? Lock them in for the night." The guard nodded. Tyrion went willingly. Seeing Jaime was the only thing Tyrion had looked forward to recently.

Cersei was refusing to Robb whatsoever. The only way she would even agree to open his letter is if someone went and saw Jaime in person. Tyrion had volunteered right away. He hadn't seen his brother in months. He was surprised that the young Stark let this happen in the first place. But no-one was getting anywhere. There had been a long stalemate. A piece had to be played on the board. Robb was the one to do it.

Jaime saw men walking towards him. There was a smaller man there. His eyes were bloodshot and dry but he looked. And at the front of the group, his younger brother. Jaime breathed quickly, a smile forming on his face, unusually confused. He must have been dreaming. There was no way Tyrion would be in the middle of a Stark camp.

"Ty... Tyrion? What?" Jaime whispered. He couldn't pinch himself. He was dreaming. Trust his dreams to spite him like this. To make him think the one person he wanted to see was right in front of him. But he realised pretty quickly that the figures were coming closer and there was the familiar rattle of the keys. The cell door was unlocked.

Tyrion walked into the cell and the door was shut behind him. He took a good look at his older brother and breathed deeply. Jaime looked worse than he had ever had before. But he was conscious. He was breathing. That was the main thing. Then he spoke.

"Tyrion if that's you, come here and pinch me. I need to know I'm awake." And his brother did just that. Jaime felt a tiny burst of pain and he knew it was real. This was happening. This was really happening. He wasn't alone. It wasn't a guard. It was family.

"Tyrion, come here and hug me. Please. I need some human contact. Come sit beside me. And what in the seven hells are you doing here?" Tyrion squeezed Jaime.

"Oh Jaime I don't know what to say. How are you? No, sorry, stupid question." Tyrion observed the massive bags under Jaime's eyes, the weight loss, the general tiredness, the red raw skin from the metal rubbing against him. His heart sunk. He knew Jaime wasn't going to be in the best state but how he found his brother saddened him more than he thought it would. Tyrion sat beside his brother, looking at him anxiously. Jaime could tell how he felt from his face and wanted to reassure him that he wasn't dead yet.

"I'm OK, really. I was ill for a while and it took me a while to recover but I'm here now. I'm alive."

"Ill? How ill Jaime?"

"I think I was nearly dead. That's what they told me anyway." Nearly dead? He needed to get his brother home as soon as he could. He resolved to enact revenge. Though he knew his father and sister would do so much more than he could. Though Cersei would go in thoughtlessly and without a plan. Jaime needed extracted carefully.

"They're not getting away with it. Once father hears. And you know what Cersei's like." Jaime's eyes brightened a little at the mention of his sister and lover. Tyrion inwardly sighed.

"How are they?"

"They're fine. Fathers made of titanium, you know that. Cersei is... Cersei. They need you back."

"Then there's my last question. Why are you here? There's no way they'd let you see me without a good reason. I'm surprised they let you see me at all. They don't trust me. With good reason, I guess. But you're in the Stark camp? And not a prisoner? I'm meant to be in solitary confinement or something. I'm always alone unless it's the guards, Robb Stark or... Kyra." Jaime's voice faded away at the end. Tyrion wondered who this Kyra was. Was it a new girl who had stolen his brother's heart where there had only been one before?

"Who's Kyra?" Jaime turned his head to the floor like he was ashamed of something.

"Lannister turned Stark medic. I asked her to get me out but she didn't want to betray the Stark boy because she'd get punished and now I feel bad. She won't talk to me, won't come near me. She was the only person in this whole place who would have a decent conversation with me. She didn't judge me for my Kingslayer reputation. I respected her. I trusted her. It was my own fault. I should have gone about it a different way." So not a new love interest then. Tyrion was slightly disappointed. Jaime was still very much in Cersei's clutches. He was blind. The manipulative bitch.

The guards unlocked the door. A bowl of oats was put rather carelessly in front of Jaime and Tyrion was given bread and cheese, a much better meal. One guard unchained Jaime's hands. Tyrion saw the raw skin and bruises around his wrists. That didn't look healthy at all. Three guards stood around Jaime as he swallowed the oats with difficulty. He avoided all eye contact with his brother or the men in the grey uniforms. He felt humiliated, not that the guards would ever be told that. Tyrion looked on as his brother struggled. He hated this. His brave, fierce brother, struggling to eat.

When Jaime was finished, his hands were pulled roughly behind his back and pinned tightly to the post. The guards left and locked the brothers back in. Tyrion ate half his meal and told Jaime to eat the rest.

"Right now you need it more than I do." Jaime shook his head. Jaime's pride would be the end of him. "Jaime, you will." Jaime nodded and Tyrion had to feed his brother as Jaime was incapacitated.

"How do you cope with this?" Tyrion asked his brother.

"It's not like I really have a choice in the matter is it? And they're not going to know how I really feel. I'm Jaime Lannister. The Kingslayer. I have a reputation to upkeep. In front of them. Me as me, I'm not coping. I want to escape. You're my brother. Tyrion, I need out. I need to go. Can you help me?" Tyrion sighed. Jaime was not often so defeatist, but then he often didn't see this vulnerable side of Jaime. He liked it. But Tyrion was also stuck on what to say. He loved his brother more than anyone in his life. Jaime was the only person to ever show him kindness. And now his brother was asking him for a favour, one that was long overdue, and Tyrion could do nothing.

"How can I? Look at you. You're chained up, constantly surrounded by guards, the camp is secure, the Starks are careful. I'm making a deal with Stark. An exchange of hostages. There'll be a central location. We'll bring Sansa, Robb will bring you and we'll swap. That's the plan anyway. It may work. It may not. But you should know. We only have Sansa. Arya ran away when her father was executed. Stark doesn't know. I doubt he's going to take it well."

Jaime grimaced. It was going from bad to worse. There was no way he was getting swapped for Sansa alone. "Hold tight brother. This will all be over soon," came Tyrion's soothing, reassuring voice, but Jaime wasn't so positive. Would it be over soon with so much going wrong?

"Tyrion, it's so good to see you. You have no idea how much I've missed you. I needed this. More than anything."

"Likewise." The brothers sat in silence for a while. Then Jaime started to groan and wriggle. Tyrion looked up in panic.

"Jaime? Are you OK?" Jaime was in pain.

"These manacles are tight. And with the abrasions that are already there, it's digging into my skin. It really hurts." Jaime, out of pride wouldn't let the Starks know. But Tyrion didn't want to see his brother in pain, so he decided to do something about it.

"Guard! Guard!" Tyrion shouted.

"What, Lannister?"

"Loosen my brother's manacles. He's really hurting." Jaime grimaced. The guard glared at both of them.

"Need the Kings permission."

"Then get the King. Tell him I'm not agreeing to anything if he's in pain. Remind him what I agree to depends on Jaime." The guard nodded reluctantly and soon Robb was there. He saw Jaime squirming. Nothing could go wrong with this. Not if he wanted Sansa and Arya back. And if it came down to something as trivial as loosening the Kingslayer's chains, then he would comply.

The door was unlocked, as were Jaime's manacles. Tyrion saw his brother rub his wrists.

"Put the manacles back on but not so tight." The guards did as Robb asked and the brothers were left alone. Tyrion looked on his brother in sympathy.

"Not long now Jaime. Hold on. Just hold on."


	6. Negotiations

The brothers had eventually fallen asleep. It was freezing in Tyrion's eyes, but if Jaime had been dealing with this for as long as he had been, then Tyrion could live with it for one night. Jaime was so strong. So brave. They spoke about anything but Jaime's imprisonment under the Starks. They laughed. Jaime emptily, but he tried and Tyrion was grateful. It got later and later and the sky and darker and soon both brothers succumbed to sleep.

Tyrion woke up first when the sky started to go light. He sighed heavily. Today was negotiation day. He glanced over at his brother, still asleep. Bruised and battered. He knew what he would say to Cersei and his father on his return to King's Landing. They would demand to know straight away about Jaime. He'd have to tell them the truth about how he was being treated. They would not look forward to hearing the answer. But they weren't also going to like it if Tyrion sugarcoated it. They, Tywin especially, could deal with what state his oldest son was in. The truth was the best.

Jaime woke up just as guards were unlocking the cell. One of them cocked his head at Tyrion, telling him to come. Jaime started panicking. His brother was already going. It was too soon. He would become ill again. He would die.

"Tyrion, don't leave me."

"I'm going to talk to Stark. Won't be long Jaime. I'll come back before I go." The door shut. Jaime's heart dropped. Jaime watched his younger brother walk through the camp, wishing to all the Gods he could get rid of the chains and the guards and follow him. But he was stuck in the cold and the mud.

Tyrion met Robb in his tent. A table had been set up. Robb sat one side and Tyrion the other. The King in the North began the conversation.

"So you've seen your brother. Satisfied now? Can we begin discussions?"

"No, I'm not happy with the way he's been treated. He looks terrible. He told me he almost died. At least we have your sister in suitable conditions."

"Sister? Not plural?" Tyrion wanted negotiations to be open. Nothing could go wrong. Not with his brother's life on the line. He sighed.

"We have Sansa. Arya on the other hand, she dissapeared after my nephew had Ned Stark's head removed." Robb whistled. Trust the Lannisters.

"So where is she?"

"I have no idea. We've had riders and scouts out after her. We've looked everywhere. There's been no sign of her. I'm sorry."

Robb was angry. Extremely angry. This changed the situation.

"If you think we're exchanging the Kingslayer for only one of my sisters you're a fool."

"Thought you might say that. We'd also be willing to give you a number of your soldiers we have taken prisoner. We only ask for Jaime. Oh and our medic. We ask for Kyra back." If Tyrion was able to secure the release of the girl, he thought maybe Jaime wouldn't feel as bad about what happened. Jaime might be more co-operative with life in the Stark camp too.

"Look, Lannister, I just want this whole thing to be over quickly. I just want my family back. If you haven't got Arya, there's nothing I can do about that. I'll keep searching. She isn't dead. I would know. She's alive. And I'll find her. So let's continue with Arya off the table. How many of our soldiers do you currently hold prisoner?"

"Over two hundred."

"We'd ask for half of that."

"Too much." Stark was being unreasonable.

"Then the deal is off. One hundred soldiers."

"Seventy five," Tyrion suggested. Robb thought. Compromise. Once the war was over, everyone would be returned anyway. Robb had loyal, devout followers. But not as many of them as he would like. He was running thin on the ground with his forces. If he didn't agree, he would lose them all.

"Fine. But you're not getting the girl. She works for me now. But I suppose we should let her make her own decision. She has a family. And family is who we all fight for. Get Kyra," he told one of the guards and soon the girl was in the tent with them.

"L-Lord Tyrion," she whispered surprisingly.

"Kyra," Robb said and she turned her attention to him. "I want you to tell Tyrion and I which camp you'd prefer to work in. There's the option for you to stay or to go home. If you'd rather do the latter, you won't be punished for it." Kyra looked from one man to the other. Go home? Did she really want to?

"Erm..."

"Kyra, neither of us will mind what you say," Tyrion said.

"I'm sorry Lord Tyrion but I would prefer working for King Robb." She couldn't go Homs. No way. Tyrion sighed.

"Thank you Kyra. I need you to check on Jaime. Take as many guards as you need. Go in and go out. You'll be OK." Kyra gulped and nodded. Robb turned back to Tyrion.

"You care about her," Tyrion quipped to Robb.

"I've grown to yes. And I want her to feel safe. Tell your brother to not get others involved in his crazy plans. If she'd agreed and that had gone badly she would have been in trouble for no reason. As would he. Meaning you probably wouldn't get him back. Remember I'm being lenient Lannister. A few weeks ago there was no way you'd get the Kingslayer back. But this has gone on too long. We both want our families back and if this is the only way, so be it."

"I'll take note."

A few hours later and they were still talking.

"I'll make the date and time. I'll send a raven. You do depart today?"

"I won't make it back to the Inn before night so no. I'm not camping out in the open."

"OK. Fine. You can spend one more night with Jaime."

Jaime's cell door opened. He looked up to see who is was and when he saw it was Kyra, he bowed his head again. No point in getting his hopes up. She had four guards with her who formed a circle around thier prisoner. Kyra knelt down before Jaime.

"I'm sorry," Jaime said. "I'm so sorry." Kyra dipped her head and nodded slightly. One of the guards slapped him harshly on the face.

"Shut it. You don't speak unless she asks you a question."

"Does your head hurt?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah it's pounding."

"Do you feel hot or cold at all?"

"Hotter yeah." Kyra turned to the guards.

"He's getting ill again. I'm going to treat him before it can get to the stage it was at last time. Take him to the tent. Tell King Robb that's where he is." She got hesitant looks.

"His brother's in camp. If he falls ill and Lord Tyrion is still here, he won't leave. He'll force Robb to give Jaime up. Do it. That's an order." Three guards took Jaime whilst the fourth went to Robb's tent.

"The Kingslayer's back with the medic. They're in his old tent." Robb rolled his eyes. He looked at Tyrion. The Kingslayer was good at getting his own way.

"Come on. If you're spending the night you can do it with him there." They headed to Jaime's tent. One of his wrists was chained to one of the posts, meaning for once he had a free hand. Kyra was beside him.

"Jaime?" Tyrion asked.

"He's fine," Kyra said. "He took a turn. Nowhere near last time. He'll be fine by tomorrow." Tyrion smiled at the girl.

"Thank you," Tyrion said to her. She and Robb left and the guards took up position outside. Jaime beckoned Tyrion over to him and wrapped his free hand round his brother. Having him this close made Jaime feel a whole lot better, even if it was just for a little while.

"So what's happening? What was the result of your talks with Robb Stark?"

"You're to be exchanged for Sansa and a number of thier soldiers. Jaime, I tried to get Kyra too but Robb got her in and asked her where she wanted to go and she wanted to stay here. I'm sorry. I tried."

"That's good to know all I'm worth is a girl and some fighting men."

"Stop it Jaime."

"Stop what?"

"Putting yourself down. Soon you'll be back with your family, soon you'll be back in safety."

"It might be too late."

"Stark won't let you die. If he does he's dead. And he knows that."

"Hmm." Tyrion stopped talking. There were times when his older brother would put himself down and be very pessimistic about everything. Tyrion had discovered the best way of dealing with it was to let Jaime have some silence. Jaime had learned through serving the Mad King Aerys to build up walls, to put on a pretence and only Tyrion got to see the real him. This was why Tyrion was so surprised when Jaime had pleaded with Kyra because under normal circumstances that would not happen. His brother must have been desperate.


	7. Home

Tyrion left the next morning after reassuring his brother that it would be over soon. He hated leaving him in the condition he was in, but he didn't have a choice. Jaime would be home soon, hopefully, if everything went according to plan.

Jaime had panicked when Tyrion was on his way out. Scared that his brother would leave and he wouldn't, that they'd never see each other again. That he would fall ill for the third time and would die. His days would go back to insults and beatings and chains and starvation. The Stark guards were in thier best behaviour whilst Tyrion was in camp. They wanted to show that Jaime was being treated better than he was, and even then, that wasn't exactly in line with his human rights. Tyrion was getting to go home. To the warmth, to family, to freedom, to safety.

Lucky bastard.

Obviously, he kept it all internal. The guards weren't going to know his true feelings. They pissed him off enough as it was. Focus on the endgame, he thought. Which was getting home and out of this prison cell.

As Tyrion was being shown out, Jaime was returned to the outdoor cell at the same time, deemed to be well enough to be in proper captivity again. He could always fake being ill to get more lenient treatment in the tent, but when he got inevitably found out, things would get a whole lot worse for him. Suck it up and wait it out. That was the way to go forwards.

Tyrion's heart sunk when he saw the guards pushing him towards the cell, his head bowed, shoulders slumped, clearly exhausted and hopeless. "Won't be long brother," Tyrion whispered. "You'll be back before you know it." Tyrion's horse was already saddled and fed, unsurprisingly. He reckoned Stark would want him out his camp as soon as possible. The more he could do to ensure that, the better.

The four Lannister guards who had come with Tyrion and had been in a different cell the last two days were there too, dressed, fed and mounted up already. Tyrion got up on his horse and signalled to the soldiers to follow him away from the Stark camp and his brother and on to home.

They made the long hard ride back to King's Landing, staying overnight at an inn before continuing to the capital city. Tyrion wanted to get back as soon as possible. Cersei and Tywin would become angrier every minute he wasn't in thier presence. He knew soothing thier worry was the way to go about it. When they returned, Tyrion dismounted and entered the Red Keep swiftly. He knew where Tywin would be. He found his father sitting in his chambers. He knocked and entered. When Tywin saw who stood in front of him, he stood up straight away.

"Tyrion, you're back. I need to know. How is Jaime?"

"Father, I suggest we get Cersei? I'm not going to hear the end of it if she's not here."

"Very well. I suppose she needs to know." He dispatched a guard to inform his daughter that her youngest brother had returned. Not long later, Cersei swept into the room. She slammed both hands onto the table and fixed Tyrion with her specialty evil glare.

"Tell me. Now!" Cersei demanded. Tyrion took a seat and a deep breath. His sister and father stared at him, demanding to know.

If it was me in Jaime's situation and him coming back from visiting me, would you care? Probably not.

They weren't going to like what he was going to say Tyrion needed to tell them the truth.

"I- I don't know where to start," he said.

"That bad?" Cersei asked. Tyrion's lips lifted slightly in a sad smile.

"Jaime is worse than I have ever seen him. He's being kept in a cell outdoors. He's always chained up and has multiple guards on him constantly. He's tired and malnourished and hurt. He's defeatist. But he is being taken care of by a very good medic." Tyrion decided to omit the part about the fact she used to be a Lannister medic. "He's fallen ill twice, the first time he nearly died. If he doesn't stay there for much longer he should be OK. But it's going to be a long recovery for him when he's back with us." Whilst Tyrion had been talking, Tywin's face had been growing more and more angry. Cersei's had remained stony.

"You're being serious?" Cersei whispered. Tyrion nodded.

"Oh my Jaime," Cersei breathed. Then her sorrow turned to anger. "How does Stark think he can get away with this?"

"Well," said Tyrion. "He hasn't killed him yet." Cersei glared at him.

"And the outcome of your negotiations with the Stark boy? Is he willing to return Jaime to us?"

"He is. For Sansa and a mere seventy five of his soldiers. I told him we only had two hundred of them when we have many more than that. He wants the war to end as much as we do and as quickly as possible. He's desperate for his sister as much as we're desperate for Jaime. Sansa and seventy five soldiers and we get him back." Tywin sat down and breathed heavily. It wasn't a bad compromise. The Stark girl was becoming less and less important and seventy five soldiers? Nothing.

"OK. I accept. Did he tell us when the exchange would happen?"

"He's sending a raven." Tywin nodded. He got up out his seat and paced the room. He was obviously angry about what had happened to his eldest son. Knowing it was best when thier father was like this, Tyrion and Cersei left the room, leaving Tywin to rage alone.


	8. Punished

In Robb's camp Jaime was back in his cell. It was a freezing cold day. He was missing the fire pit and the walls of the tent he'd been allowed to stay in whilst he was sick. Missed the care and attention that was shown to him. His hands were beginning to become numb again, chained tightly behind him as they were. The closest fire from his cage he could see was at least ten metres away. There were rumours that they were to move camp again soon. He hoped that they stayed as that. Rumours.

He couldn't be bothered with trekking through wind and rain and mud again. His guards shoving him to the ground and tripping him up. The wrist chains attached to the ankle chains, severely limiting his movement. Being jostled between four men as his cage was built. Then being put in there and left alone. Being able to sit down was the best part. He was too cold and too tired to go through it all again.

Seeing Tyrion had made Jaime even more desperate to get back home. To normal life. The Kingsguard, Cersei and golden armour. Hells, now he even missed the armour. He never thought he would be saying that. Just as he was coming out of his own thoughts, Kyra walked past his cell. He was brought back to reality.

"Kyra!" He called out. He didn't know why he was so infatuated with her. She was the closest thing he had to a friend here. She was the only person who'd talk to him, not to insult and attempt to humiliate him, but because she was genuinely interested. She was from the outside anyway. "Kyra, please, just listen to me." She came over to the gate. She stood there, arms folded. She still didn't exactly know what to feel about him.

"Yes Jaime?" She said.

"Come in. Please." She sighed.

"Jaime, I..."

"I'll behave. I'm chained up. I can't touch you. Please." She shook her head. Jaime's pleas hadn't worked. But then...

"Let me in and leave us be. I'll be OK." The guard nodded. Jaime sighed in relief. Kyra was let in. She stood by the door, slightly apprehensive. Jaime beckoned her over by a jerk of the head. She knelt in front of him, but still a couple of feet away. She didn't want to get too close.

"Kyra, I'm sorry. Just hear me out. I need out Kyra. You don't even need to come with me. Just get me out of the camp and resume your normal duties."

"Jaime stop. Just stop. I can't do it. I've told you enough times. I get you want to go home. You will soon. I heard there's not long to wait until the exchange."

"But who knows what condition I'll be in before then. I've had enough."

"Robb won't let you die. I won't let you die. I promise you Jaime. You'll get through this alive. You'll get back your brother and sister and father. But I can't help. Sorry. I need to go now. I need to work." She started to walk out and once she was clear of the gate, turned her back and walked away.

"Kyra!" Kyra ran off but Jaime's cries alerted the guards. They came in and kicked him in the leg.

"Shut it Kingslayer," one of them snapped.

"Fuck off," Jaime said in response. Mistake. But he didn't care.

"What did you say Lannister?"

"Are you deaf? I. Said. Fuck. Off." The four guards that were there burst in and soon Jaime felt excruciating pain as he was kicked and punched and hit from all angles, over and over and over.

Walking through camp, Robb heard a commotion. It was coming from the Kingslayer's cell. He got Grey Wind and they made their way over. There were curses and shouts. Had he somehow managed to get free of his chains? Had someone tried to help him escape? A guard? Kyra? No she wouldn't. Would she?

But as Robb got closer he got a clearer picture. He saw an unchained Jaime being pummelled into the dirt. He was lying on the ground. As Robb got there, he could see the mud and blood mixing on his body. Jaime's screams had stopped. The man wasn't moving. No. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be dead. Not after everything.

"What in the seven hells is going on? Get away from him!" Robb yelled, running towards Jaime frantically. When the guards had backed away, Robb knelt beside the prisoner. He felt for a pulse. There was one. Not a strong one but it was there. He breathed heavily. But if his guards had defied him enough to do this, he knew only one thing to be true.

Jaime Lannister is becoming too much trouble. Once he's gone and I get Sansa back it will be better.

Robb needed to make the exchange as soon as possible. He turned to his guards. Furious.

"Now someone tell me what has happened in here."

"The medic was in and suddenly Lannister was calling after her and shouting loudly. I told him to shut up and he told me to fuck off. Twice."

"And?"

"That was it."

"You beat him up for saying that to you? He's said it to many other people and they've been able to ignore it. I've said it to you and you've been able to ignore it. Lannister will be gone soon. You will not. I can punish you."

"Who cares about Lannister anyway?" Robb was incredulous. He turned to the man and gripped him tightly by the front of his uniform.

"Jaime Lannister is the only way I get my sisters back. His life is of very much importance. And, if he is returned to Kings Landing dead or dying, Tywin will never stop attacking us. I will die. You will die. Your family will die. Do you want that to happen?"

"No."

"No. So don't challenge me again. Until he's out my camp, the Kingslayer is the most important person here."

Robb strode away and into his own tent. It was time to write the letter with the deal. The piece had to be moved on the board.

_Lord Tyrion Lannister_

_In three days' time we will meet at the inn at the crossroads at midday. We will have Jaime Lannister. You will have Sansa and one hundred and fifty of our soldiers. It will be a simple swap and after we leave each other alone. _

_Robb Stark, King in the North_

He'd decided to ask for double the amount of soldiers. He wanted to see how Tywin rose to it. He could be cunning too. He attached it to a raven and sent it on its way.

In Kings Landing the raven had arrived. The message was brought to Tyrion and he brought it in front of Cersei and his father.

"Three days time, the inn at the crossroads at midday. He's now asking for one hundred and fifty soldiers."

"Stupid boy. Give him them. Like you said, we have more than he thinks we have. We can't risk Jaime's life. Tyrion. You will take an escort of forty guards with Sansa. We still need leverage. Tell Stark his soldiers will be released the morning after. Only if we get Jaime." Tyrion nodded. He went off to prepare.


	9. Exchange

The day had arrived. Robb entered Jaime's cell. The guards had left him alone apart from sporadically feeding him, but he wasn't in good condition. He'd been kept in the cage, chained. Robb had entrusted only his most loyal guards to watch over the Kingslayer. He was not going to have a repeat of what had happened before.

"Kingslayer?" Jaime didn't register what he said. He couldn't think straight. His head had been pounding for days. He thought he could hear a voice but it was mumbled and incoherent. "The guards are going to get you up and transport you to the travelling cage." Robb decided to tell his prisoner what was happening. He didn't want Jaime to think he was being attacked again and start lashing out. It would be reasonable to think the Lannister would assume that was happening.

Jaime had barely moved and was still very weak. Robb doubted he heard what he was trying to say.

He knew that considering Kyra had been the premise to Jaime getting beaten up, Robb knew better than to let her back in the cell. Lannister behaved strangely around her. His men reported his infatuation with the medic. It was entirely possible they knew each other before their capture but the King in the North hadn't seen the Kingslayer like he was with Kyra with anyone else.

He felt guilty for leaving him without medical attention for something that serious for that long. But he didn't have a choice. He had to keep as many people as possible placated. Jaime would be back in King's Landing soon. He would get treatment there. His father would most definitely see to that.

Jaime's collar and manacles were removed. The guards pulled him to his feet and had to grab him on either side to keep him standing to stop him from falling. His hands were chained back together behind his back tightly and his ankles were also shackled loosely. Two guards had him between them and he was walked over to a cage which was attached to the back of two horses. He was locked inside. Soon the party heading to the exchange point was ready and Robb gave the order for them to move.

Jaime still hadn't recovered from that harsh beating he'd received. He remembered chains being removed and put back on and being locked inside a smaller, more cramped cage. He could barely feel what was happening. Only pain.

He was fighting to keep his eyes open. He had to though. He had to be alert.

Robb had six men riding around Jaime's cage. For his protection as well as to keep an eye on him.

The road was uneven and every time the cage went over a bump, Jaime felt a jolt of pain. He knew it was a few hours to the inn. He wasn't looking forward to the rest of the journey. The North didn't exactly have the flattest roads in the seven kingdoms and there was a whole to go yet.

Tyrion was also on his way. He had Sansa up front with him and was just talking to her. When he'd broken the news to her that she was to be exchanged for his brother and was being allowed to go home, she'd burst into tears and had spent the days after being as polite and sweet as possible so to not mess anything up.

He'd spoken to the girl a number of times. She was shy. Scared. But she was a nice girl willing to have a conversation. He was grateful because it meant the journey wasn't awakened and stifled. He prayed Robb Stark would keep his word and return his brother to him. Going by the last time he saw Jaime, the sooner he got his older brother back, the better.

Tyrion was waiting at the inn. Stark wasn't here yet. He wasn't expecting him to be. It was a shorter length of time for him. The boy was always going to take longer. He and Sansa went in. His men stayed outside, waiting to inform him when the second party was approaching.

"Drink?" The innkeeper asked as he approached the table. He knew who he was talking to.

"Wine for both of us," Tyrion replied. The innkeeper nodded and brought it over to them quickly. He left.

Tyrion turned to Sansa. "Are you happy to be back with your brother?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for this day for ages."

"I'm happy for you my lady. That you can finally get some peace." Something that was well deserved and long overdue for that girl, thought Tyrion. He'd never agreed the way she was treated by his sister and his little shit of a nephew.

Jaime. Almost a year now without his brother. He also deserved some peace, care and a warm bed.

They waited four hours. Tyrion drank more and more, but not enough to become inebriated. He had to be focused. A guard soon found them.

"My lord, Stark's arrived." Finally. Robb was let through and sat at the table beside Tyrion and Sansa. Sansa's face broke into a huge smile. But Robb didn't return it. He had business to deal with first. Then he could concentrate solely on his family.

"Where's my soldiers?" Robb asked Tyrion firmly. Trust the Lannisters to go back on thier deal.

"Once I have Jaime, they will be released in the morning. We are willing to give you all of those you asked for." Leverage.

"Very well. But I will be expecting a message to inform me of thier release."

"As you wish. Let's go outside." Tyrion and Sansa followed Robb.

Robb took Sansa and put her with his guards. He turned to one man that Tyrion recognised from his night in Jaime's cell, nodded and the guard walked off.

"Lannister," Robb said gravely. "I need to warn you. I few days ago I found my guards hurting your brother. I believe Kyra was the reason it began. For that reason, I couldn't give him help. Once you're back he needs medical attention. I promise you, had nothing to do with it. I would have stopped it had I known it was going to." Tyrion saw a cage open and men reached in. Jaime was dragged out the cage and towards Robb.

"Oh Gods," Tyrion whispered as he laid eyes on his brother. Robb was right. Tyrion didn't know how he could be worse after how he found him in the prison cell but somehow he was. Much worse. Jaime was dumped before Tyrion's feet carelessly. He had no reaction to the harsh thump. He wasn't moving. Stark would have told him if he was dead though. Wouldn't he? Tyrion felt for a pulse. It was there. So he wasn't dead. Yet.

Robb's guards retreated quickly and Robb's entire force that was there rode off, including Sansa. At least they didn't have any injured.

Tyrion knelt down beside his brother. He was really struggling. He had to get him home.

"We need to go," Tyrion informed his guards before turning to the innkeeper. "Is there a blacksmith nearby?"

"Just opposite side of the road." The guards lifted Jaime up and carried him over to the blacksmiths. Tyrion joined them. The blacksmith came out. He recognised Tyrion straight away. How could he not?

"Lord Tyrion, it is an honour. How can I help you?" Clearly he didn't know who Jaime was, that was how much his brother looked different. Long hair, a beard, mud and blood coating his body. Tyrion knew better than to reveal his brothers identity.

"Can you remove his chains, please?"

"Yes, of course. Bring him over here." The guards pulled Jaime over and the blacksmith undid his chains.

Once that was done Tyrion paid the blacksmith his fees and they went back to the horses. Tyrion told one of the guards to take Jaime on the same horse as him and stop him from falling. They rode off leaving the inn, and Robb Stark in the past.


	10. Family

The journey was long and hard. Tyrion cast a worried glance over to his brother every two minutes. Jaime had yet to regain consciousness. But by the time they reached the gates of King's Landing, Jaime was still alive. They were let in straight away, yet Jaime was still unrecognisable even though he was in the city he had called home for the last twenty or so years. Tyrion was disheartened. His brother had had a terrific fall from grace which would take him a long time to build back up. He had been a prisoner for a year. Would he be able to cope again with the fineries that came with living in the Red Keep? A year in a mud filled cage will change anyone's view of living.

The guards were ordered by Tyrion to carry Jaime to his chambers and get Grand Maester Pycelle to start treating him straight away. He, on the other hand had another task which was equally as important. Time to report to Tywin.

Tyrion went into the Red Keep and stopped a passing servant.

"Where is my father?"

"In his chambers my lord."

"Thank you." The servant nodded and left. Tyrion made his way to Tywin's room and knocked on the door.

"Enter," the booming voice belonging to the elder Lannister said. Tyrion went in. Tywin was instantly on his feet. "You're back. Where's your brother? I would have expected him to join you here. Where is he?"

"In his chambers. He's not well. He's been beaten."

"What?"

"Stark's guards. The boy claimed he had nothing to do with it."

"He would, wouldn't he? I take it he's alive?"

"Just. I have warn you father, it was bad. He hasn't woken. He looks terrible." Tywin pushed past his younger son and strode out the room. He was set on his destination. The White Sword Tower. Tyrion struggled to catch up, not being able to walk as fast.

Lord Lannister muscled his way past the other knights of the Kingsguard and into Jaime's sleeping cell. He shoved Pycelle out the way. Tyrion had warned Tywin but nothing could prepare him for his father's reaction. Tywin could barely conceal his rage. His face was red yet his lips were white. His fists clenched at his sides. This was his eldest son, his golden boy on the brink of death. This was not how prisoners of war were meant to be treated, especially knights and high ranking generals such as his son. Stark must have known this would bring retribution. What was he thinking?

Tyrion saw the new black and blue bruises that covered Jaime's body. There was no part of him untouched. The results of the beating Stark had warned him about, but it was worse than Tyrion had first feared. But it didn't look like Robb had helped Jaime after it and that was days ago. He was still caked in mud and blood. Robb seemed like the kind of man who would look after a prisoner, no matter who they were. Clearly he was wrong. Kyra knew what she was doing. Jaime had said it himself. He had trusted her. So why hadn't Stark recruited her help? Tyrion would have to ask his brother when he woke.

If he woke.

He looked on the still form of his brother sadly. The peace soon disappeared though. Cersei was in the room a couple of minutes later. She banged the door and Pycelle was pushed away for the second time in the space of twenty minutes. She leaned over him and brushed a finger lightly over his cheek.

"Jaime. Seven hells," Cersei whispered. Then turned volatile. "Stark will pay for this."

"What are you going to do?" Tyrion said sarcastically.

"Crush them."

"How? They've beaten us every time."

"I don't know. But they can't get away with what they've done. Look at him."

"I can see him perfectly well," Tywin snapped. "Cersei, stop with the hopeless dreams of storming the Stark camp. Tyrion, leave your sister alone. By the Gods, it's like dealing with children." He glared at both his active children who became subdued before looked at the maester. "Save him." Tywin left the room, his face painted with rage.

Tyrion glanced at Cersei but she didn't have the usual look of disdain that was permanently on her face wasn't there. She was despondent and distant, worried for her twin. She sat next to his bed, casting him feverous glances and squeezing his hand tightly.

Tyrion decided to back out of the room and leave her to it. He didn't need Cersei to turn ugly on him when there was no need for it. And the situation was so fraught that anything could happen.

Whilst Jaime was starting to get the help he needed, Robb had also returned to his camp with Sansa. Catelyn had been in her tent anxiously awaiting thier return, pacing up and down, fiddling with the seams of her dress. She'd prayed every day that the Lannisters returned her daughter unharmed, especially after Tyrion had spent two nights in the camp. Jaime hadn't been treated that well and he'd been ill for ages. The Crown could always have backed out of the deal. They could have hurt her girl for the Stark's hurting Tywin's son. But as Robb's outriders seemed to say, she seemed to be OK.

"Mother!" She heard the distinct voice of her eldest son call out. It was time. Her daughter was returned. She rushed out her tent. And in front of her was her eldest daughter. Looking unharmed, smiling. Tears filled Catelyn's eyes. The relief was overwhelming. Sansa ran towards her mother, arms outstretched, crying. She enveloped her mother in a hug. Robb stood back, letting them reunite. After embracing for a long time, the mother extracted herself. Catelyn walked towards her son. She stroked his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered through tears. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need to talk to my advisors. I'll leave you both to it." Robb smiled and walked away. Catelyn led Sansa into her tent and sat her down.

"It's good to have you back. Did you get treated OK?"

"Yes mother. Joffrey tried to hurt me but Lord Tyrion stopped him before it got too bad. Tyrion was kind." Catelyn sighed. Tyrion may have been kind but he was still a Lannister. The enemy.

"Well you're back with us now. That's the important thing." Sansa smiled. "You're home."


	11. Loyalty

Four days later and Jaime was still out of it. Cersei sat beside his bed and any time she left to get some sleep or if she had something important to attend to, Tyrion took over. They were never there at the same time. The tension between the two wouldn't be good for any of them.

Jaime always had one of his siblings in with him at the all times. Tywin hadn't been in since Jaime was first brought back. Tyrion had heard a couple of servants whispering. They said Tywin couldn't bear his son bedridden. Tyrion rolled his eyes. Fishwives gossip. Tywin was made of sterner stuff than that. He was most likely planning revenge.

Tyrion was sitting with Jaime at that moment. He heard a groan.

"Ty... Tyrion..." He heard and looked over. Jaime was looking at him, awake, his face screwed up in pain. Jaime tried pushing himself up out of bed. Tyrion sighed. Trust his brother to take a brutal beating, be out for four days straight then try to get back to normal the minute he woke up.

"No, Jaime, lie down." Jaime did as his brother asked. "Stay there. I'll be back in a minute." Tyrion was out of that room as fast as his small legs could carry him. He pushed into Tywin's room. The man was sitting at the desk writing a letter.

"Tyrion. You need permission to enter."

"Apologies. This can't wait. Jaime's woken up father. I'm going to tell Pycelle and Cersei. He's awake." Tywin shot out of his chair and made his way to Jaime's chamber. Jaime was again trying to push himself up but failing. He grimaced.

"Jaime, until I'm told you're fine by Pycelle, you will lie down before you hurt yourself further. Once you're well again, you'll resume your duties."

Nice to see you too father. This is a great welcome home.

But Jaime was stubborn and continued to push himself up. Tywin clamped a hand on his sons shoulder and pushed him back down into the bed. Jaime yelped. Tywin bared down on his son, issuing a warning until Pycelle came into the room.

Jaime glanced at the maester and huffed. Being treated by Pycelle was a new torture in itself. Jaime hated the man as did nearly all of King's Landing. Cersei was also there, evident that she'd just woken up, Tyrion just stepping out behind her. Tywin stepped back to let Pycelle in. He set to work and minutes later, Jaime was again sleeping soundly.

Cersei was with her brother the next day. She had prayed he would come back unharmed, the same Jaime who had always been hers. Obviously he was very much injured but was he the same man? A year in captivity could easily change a person. Tyrion came into the room.

"Cersei there's a small council meeting. Jaime will be fine until we get back."

"I can't leave him."

"Father's requested both of our presence. Jaime's in good hands." Cersei nodded and followed her younger brother out. No matter how much she hated him, she also had to respect him. They made their way to the small council chamber. Thier father, Petyr Baelish, Varys and Pycelle were there. The siblings sat.

"Who's with Jaime?" Cersei asked. She wasn't sure as Pycelle was sitting at the table. Her twin had to have someone with him at all times then in case something happened.

"One of my colleagues," Pycelle replied. "He's in safe hands." Tywin surveyed the people sitting around him.

"How could this have happened?" Everyone was at a loss of words. "How was Stark allowed to do this to my eldest son? And you, Baelish, why did your spy in the camp not inform you so we could have stormed the camp and extracted Jaime before something like this happened?" All eyes turned to Littlefinger.

"It seems," he said smoothly, pausing for a moment before continuing. "That Kyra has fully committed herself to the Stark cause. I've not had word from her since she arrived."

Tyrion's eyes widened. Kyra, the girl Jaime had cared about, was one of Baelish's spies? Putting someone in the camp to report on Robb Stark and his treatment of the Lannister prisoner. But it seemed that Kyra's feelings towards staying loyal were uncertain. Jaime would not be happy when he found out.

"How did Kyra end up in the Stark camp in the first place?" Tyrion wanted to know the girl's background.

"Kyra is the daughter of one of the banner men. When her father came to visit King's Landing last month he brought her with her. She was made fun of by a few of the noble girls. I found her crying. I asked her if she wanted to be involved and she did. So I found her a position as a medic. She got herself captured deliberately. She sent me a raven the night she got there. I was meant to hear every two days and I hadn't. She confirmed Jaime was there but nothing more than that, not even where and how he was being kept. As far as I know she's still there, following Stark's orders."

"Well," said Tyrion. "The only person who would know is Jaime. We'll talk to him about the last months when he's ready to talk. We can't rush him."

"Jaime knows where he belongs and what is expected of him. He is still a member of the Kingsguard. He's Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. As soon as he's well he will resume his duties. He doesn't need to linger over his imprisonment. He just needs to get on," Tywin said forcefully. Tyrion rolled his eyes at his father. Tywin's idea of family and duty were from a place that he had been brought up in and had always known but sometimes could be overbearing and forceful. Tyrion didn't agree with it. The council then talked about other matters that needed to be talked about. The war effort mainly. Cersei switched off. She didn't care for this. But she had to sit through the laborious proceedings diligently. An hour later and they were done.

"If we're finished?" She asked. Her father nodded curtly and she swept from the room.

She made her way back to Jaime's room. A maester was with him but when he saw her enter, he left her to it. Cersei sat down, looking down on her twin. Jaime's eyes fluttered open a few minutes later.

"Brother, I'm so glad to have you back," she said.

"Hmm... Me too," Jaime groaned.

"Are you OK? Are you in pain?"

"What do you think Cersei?" Jaime retorted bitterly. His head was thumping. He hated being still. He'd done it for a year. He'd had enough. He wanted things to get back to normal.


	12. Betrayals

Jaime was up. He walked slowly around the Red Keep, not fully recovered but able to walk. Just about. The limp in his left leg wasn't doing him any favours. He was still getting regular checkups from Pycelle but was on the mend. The Grand Maester had ordered that he be confined to the Red Keep for the time being where there were people to keep an eye on him. No riding, no fighting.

Jaime had his first meeting today as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. It was strange, some of the first news he received upon waking was his promotion. He thought he wouldn't get Lord Commander until old Selmy had bit the dust.

He was in the White Tower and his fellow Sworn Brothers including Ser Meryn Trant joined him there. But as he looked at the faces, he saw there was one missing. He had his suspicions about what had gone on, but he wanted to know for sure regardless. He beckoned Meryn over to one side.

"Where is Barristan?"

"Oh you wouldn't know," the other man replied. "You were already in the field with your father. Selmy was dismissed from the Kingsguard service by Joffrey. He disappeared from the capital."

"But that's impossible. The oath is for life." Meryn scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's going to stop Joffrey when his mind is made up about something?"

"OK. Thank you." Meryn took his place and Jaime took his at the head of the table. It didn't feel right at all.

"Brothers," he said and sat at the head of the table, the six other brothers taking thier places at either side of the table. He saw new faces mixed with the older ones of Meryn Trant and Balon Swann. He felt uneasy about the disappearance of the previous Lord Commander.

Trust my son and my sister to choose my own Brothers without me and put me in charge without my permission.

"It's good to have you back ser," Trant said. Jaime nodded in return.

"Let's begin. We have a lot to discuss."

Two hours later and Jaime was back in his room. It was irritating him that he wasn't being let out the keep. He got that they wanted him fully recovered but he'd already spent so much time in prison. This was becoming a different sort of prison. He'd tried to leave a couple of times just to go down to the arena to pick up a sword, but the guards knew about Pycelle's orders and Jaime hadn't been allowed. He thought Tywin wanted him to recover and improve. He couldn't do that if he couldn't train.

There was a knock on the door and Tyrion came in.

"How was the Kingsguard meeting?"

"Fine yeah. The small council meeting?" Tyrion's eyes shifted away from his brother and Jaime knew there was something Tyrion wasn't saying. Oh great. More bad news.

"What? What is it?"

"Kyra," Tyrion sighed.

"What about her?" His breath caught in his throat. She didn't deserve to be treated badly. She was an innocent.

"She's one of Littlefinger's spies. Or, at least she was until Robb Stark turned her. I'm sorry Jaime." Tyrion knew Jaime had begun to care.

"Is it true?"

"Yeah." No. She couldn't be. She was a bannerman's daughter used by a lord. A spy?

"She lied to me," Jaime breathed.

"Who did she say she was to you?"

"The daughter of a Lord who had angered father who was given to father as a punishment. I trusted her. I suppose she still conveys messages to Baelish right?" Jaime was getting angrier.

"No. It seems Robb Stark has turned the girl. Baelish heard from her the first night she arrived and that was it. They believe she's still at Stark's camp. She is still at the camp right?" Jaime nodded stiffly. He didn't know what to think of Kyra now. But he knew one thing. He had to get her back. Her mind must have been so confused. Jaime wanted to help, to get her somewhere she could feel properly safe. And if that meant going to get her himself, that's what he would do. Jaime called for his father. He may still be limping and slightly sore but he could do this.

Tywin entered his room and stood in front of him.

"You wanted to see me?" Tywin asked giving his son a steely look.

"Yes," Jaime replied. "I need your permission to leave the Red Keep. There's something very important I need to do. I need to go alone."

"Unless Pycelle sanctions it, you're not leaving. You're limping still. So no, I'm not giving you permission. You stay here."

"Please father. I need to do this."

"No Jaime. That's an end to it. I will lock you in here if that's what it takes. You stay here. I will hear no more." Jaime sighed. "The guards on rotation tonight will know." Tywin loathed it when his children challenged his authority. He left the room. Jaime suspected that would be his father's answer. But he was going anyway.

Once it got dark, he left his room. As long as he stayed in the Red Keep, none of the guards would challenge him. The problem came to the guards standing at the door. But he had a plan. Some of the guards were dumb. Some were smart. His plans were pinned on the guards who were slightly less smart. Jaime also suddenly realised he'd need a new sword. His own one he'd had since he was first initiated into the Kingsguard, the one that slew Aerys Targaryen, had been taken from him before Robb Stark threw him, bound and bloody, in front of Catelyn Stark after the Battle of the Whispering Wood. He would never get that sword back and would have to get a new one forged. But for tonight he would just have to make do.

He went into the armoury and picked a sword that would suit him. He reached the gates. Two guards were on duty. They saw him and one raised a hand.

"Ser Jaime, I'm afraid I cannot let you pass. I need you to surrender your sword."

"My brother Tyrion has asked me to meet him outside. I have my father's and Grand Maester Pycelle's permission. If you don't believe me, go and ask them. Now let me pass. I won't be long." The guards glanced at each other worriedly.

"You won't be long?" One asked.

"No, I'll be an hour at most. I'm not in any danger. I'm not going to step out of there and collapse and die."

"OK. I will tell your father that you won't be out too long."

"Thank you," Jaime said and walked through the gate after it shut. Dumb guards. He got lucky. He limped over to the stables. His leg was giving him a little bit of trouble but he chose to ignore it. He had a job to do. He chose a piebald horse and cantered away.


	13. Offers

Thankfully, as Jaime found out from passers by, the Stark's camp hadn't moved on yet so he had an idea of where he was going. To be fair the last time he had made that journey he was chained and unconscious. But when he got lost he asked for directions from the inn he stayed in overnight and eventually he made it to the outskirts of the Stark camp. He hid within the bushes. He could just see in whilst concealing himself. This was dangerous territory. If he was caught he'd be captured and back in that cage. A prisoner of war for however long this war would rage on for.

He waited hours and hours. Guards swapped patrol duty at various intervals. But Jaime had not spotted Kyra yet. Not Kyra or Robb or Catelyn or Sansa. He started to wonder if they were even still there, or if they were in the process of moving camps. It looked like tents were being taken down.

But then Jaime spotted a girl with red hair. Sansa. And walking next to her was Kyra. So she was still here. And it looked like the two girls had become friends. Kyra laughed at something Sansa said. Jaime smiles sadly. She deserved more than anything else to be happy. Kyra was on the side closest to Jaime through the gate and close enough so she could hear him.

"Kyra," he whispered forcefully. She turned, confused. Sansa stopped next to her.

"Are you OK?" Catelyn's daughter asked her companion.

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Sansa moved on.

"Kyra," Jaime whispered again. She whipped round and saw something moving in the bushes. Jaime waited until the guards had turned thier heads before revealing his face. She ran up to the fence. Kyra's eyes widened.

"Jaime, what... What in the seven hells are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you. I need to talk to you. Quickly."

"OK. Give me a minute." Kyra withdrew from the gate. She was so confused. What was Jaime doing here? He looked... Cleaner. Healthier. But he'd come all the way from King's Landing. She needed a way out the camp to talk to him. She made her way through to Robb's tent. He was with his mother.

"Your Grace?" Kyra said. "May I talk to you?"

"I will take my leave," Catelyn said and left the tent.

"How are you Kyra?"

"Robb, there's something I need to help treat the wounded. A plant. A tincture helps clear sinuses so that my patients can breathe easier. And I know you can get it outside the camp. I've seen it in the distance. Do I have leave to collect the plant? I'll come straight back into the camp after. Please Robb. It will only take a few minutes."

"OK. You've won my trust. Don't be long. Tell the guards to let you out." Kyra thanked him, got past the guards at the gate easily and left the camp. She walked a couple of steps before she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the bushes. She knew who it was so she didn't struggle or fight against him.

"Jaime. You look better. Now tell me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, to take you back to King's Landing. I can get you a position in the Red Keep. You'll be secure, paid, safe. You'll be given quarters. You can even see your father again, your family. Please Kyra. I want to look out for you."

"Jaime..."

"I know the truth Kyra. I know you're one of Baelish's spies. But I don't mind. I know you didn't tell him anything after the first night. You stayed loyal to the Starks and to me. Come back with me."

"Jaime you don't understand. I'm sorry you came all the way just to ask me that but what I told Lord Tyrion was true. I want to stay here with Robb. I'm sorry."

"Is there nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

"Nothing." Jaime was defeated. Kyra was old enough to make her own decisions. It was fair enough. He had offered her the chance any girl in her position could want. To be reunited with her family. She hadn't accepted. There was nothing he could do. Jaime turned round to go. He climbed back up on his horse and galloped away, the guards just clocking on who he was. But it was too late. Jaime was gone.

Kyra entered the camp again and went into her tent. It was only in that moment when the gates were shut and the guards were back on duty that she completely forgot about the plant she was meant to get. She knew right away that this wasn't going to end well. A guard was in her tent five minutes later.

"The King wants to see you." Kyra followed the guard into Robb's tent. He lifted his head from looking at a map and his lips tightened.

"I don't appreciate being lied to. You weren't out getting plants were you? My men saw Jaime Lannister ride away. He was long gone by the time they went after him."

"No, he spoke to me. Asked me to go with him. I refused. I'm loyal Robb. To you."

"Are you though? I thought I could trust you. Clearly I thought wrong. Pack up what you have and get out of the camp. Be gone by nightfall."

"Robb," Kyra whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. "Robb please."

"Get her out of my sight." Robb turned away. He felt betrayed. Kyra was escorted back to her tent. She packed up what she had and was taken to the gate which was slammed shut as soon as she stepped out. She was angry.

_Fuck you Jaime. _


	14. Tension

Jaime had tried and Jaime had failed. Kyra couldn't be persuaded. He rode back to King's Landing with a heavy heart. And he knew nothing would get easier when he got back. His father would be furious. Jaime had no idea what Tywin would do to him. He knew one thing though. And that was that it wouldn't be pretty. If someone went against Tywin's orders, the repercussions would be harsh ones. Especially if it were his own son.

He was back at King's Landing the next day. He rode through the gates of the Red Keep. He tied his horse back up in the stables and entered the palace. He'd been gone too long for his absence to have gone unnoticed. His father would definitely know by now.

He walked swiftly back to his chambers, hoping to avoid any confrontation. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky. It just so happened that Tywin was walking the opposite way. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his eldest son. His eyes darkened and his face turned sour. He beckoned the guards flanking him forwards. He'd clearly been expecting him. They grasped hold of Jaime and unsheathed his sword.

"Take him to my chambers." Jaime was manhandled into Tywin's chambers. He didn't resist or protest. There was no point. He wouldn't win.

Tywin glared at Jaime.

If looks could kill, Jaime thought.

"Dismissed," Tywin ordered the guards and they retreated hastily. Jaime reckoned they were glad they weren't him in that moment. Tywin returned his stare to his son. "Sit." Jaime did this reluctantly. His father took the seat opposite him. Jaime reached out for the pitcher of wine but Tywin moved it out of the way. Jaime raised his hands in surrender. There were many tense minutes of silence, Tywin's gaze not moving from his eldest son's face. Jaime shifted his gaze uncomfortably. In the few instances when his father got furious with him, Jaime got very scared. Tywin was the only person who could inject so much fear into his children. Jaime didn't even fear death, yet his father could make him fear anything.

"You were given express orders not to leave the Red Keep. You were told. And yet you disobeyed me. Why?"

"You don't need to know."

"Don't test me. I'm not in the mood."

"I just had to see someone. It's not a big deal. The guards let me out."

"They'll be dealt with. I think you'll find it is 'a big deal' as you do elegantly put it. You were on the verge of death Jaime. You were very ill. I was not risking losing my eldest son and heir and if he recklessly decides to risk his own life and gets killed in the process, what happens to the Lannister dynasty? What happens to your family?"

"Well, here I am. Two arms, two legs, one head. Intact." Tywin's lips were so taught that they had gone completely white. Jaime had defied him a couple of times and paid a price every time. Tywin needed to teach him an even bigger lesson this time. He didn't know what yet. He summoned the guards back in.

"Confine him to a room. The spare room in the East Wing. Keep him there. He can talk to no-one, not even Tyrion or Cersei. Deny them access to him. The only person he talks to is me."

"Father," Jaime protested.

"Do you think I'm joking?"

"I've just been imprisoned for a year. And I'm simply making a point. You just said you didn't want to risk losing me. Why leave me languishing in a Stark cell for so long. Why do you want to confine me again when you've only just got me back?"

"Because you need to learn. You will not defy me."

"Then you may as well hand me back to Robb Stark."

"What?" Tones of complete malice entered Tywin's voice.

"Seriously, if you're keeping me holed up, guards surrounding me, no freedom, it's no better than what the Starks put me through." Tywin seethed.

"Get him out of my sight." Jaime was pulled from Tywin's room to another. The guards shoved him in and the door was locked behind him. Jaime Lannister was once again a prisoner. And of his own father. What he knew about this imprisonment though was that he wouldn't be dead or dying at the end. No matter how harshly Tywin treated him, Jaime knew his father's dreams of keeping the family alive depended on him. And to Tywin, his family was the first priority.

Kyra had reached the inn at the crossroads. She ordered a room for the night and dinner.

"Excuse me," she asked the innkeeper. "Has Ser Jaime Lannister passed through here?"

"Indeed he has," the man replied. "Two days ago." Jaime had been mounted and he knew this area much more than Kyra did. She had got lost several times. It was no wonder he had went through so quickly. Kyra thanked the man, still trying to make sense of what had happened between herself and Robb. She was also so confused about how she felt about Jaime. This was the man who had come back for her in a place of genuine concern but in doing so had lost Kyra the sense of safety and security she already had. He would be back with his family in King's Landing now. He would be back to horse riding and sword fighting and gaining glory. Kyra on the other hand had nothing. No security net, nothing to fall back on. She had no idea if her family were still alive. But she knew she needed Jaime. He was the only one who could provide her with any sort of sustainable life. He owed her.


	15. Trapped

**Sorry for the long hiatus but I was in hospital. Home now and back**

Kyra neared the gates of King's Landing. She joined the large queue forming to pay their way into the city. She only had two silver coins. She hoped it would be enough. She neared the man.

"What is your business here?" The man asked her wearily, sick of his job.

"I have business with Ser Jaime Lannister, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He is expecting me."

"Ser Jaime is unable to accept visitors at the moment. He is busy. I'm afraid you'll have to come again. He can't see anybody right now. He won't be allowed visitors until instructed otherwise." The guard was telling her exactly what Tywin had ordered them to say. Kyra found that odd. But he was a busy man, she supposed. He was just home after a long time away. He would have business to attend to.

What was she supposed to do now? And Jaime wasn't allowed visitors? What was happening in the Red Keep?

Jaime was in his second day as a prisoner to his own father. It sounded weird in his ears yet it was the truth. He couldn't believe his father had chosen that punishment for him above all others. Well, no, on second thoughts he could. This was Tywin Lannister.

The guards brought him his meals, of a much better standard than what he grew used to in the Stark camp. The maids came to do thier usual duties, but no-one spoke to him. People who had been in his service for years and he had grown a rapport with. His two days had been spent in complete solitude. The people who usually dealt with him throughout the day would have been warned by Tywin to keep their mouths shut. So many times Jaime had tried to get information out of them and they had said nothing. Jaime hadn't even been allowed to carry out his normal duties as a Kingsguard. Tywin had stopped even that. But the current King was Joffrey, and Joffrey couldn't make any decisions. So Tywin had manipulated and told him that Jaime was to be confined and he agreed as he would have done if Tywin had asked to have Jaime killed. If he made the right kind of reasons. It was a prison with comfort. That much he couldn't deny. And he wasn't being held in his chambers in the White Tower, which was his right as a knight of the Kingsguard. It was a completely separate room, not close to Tywin, Tyrion or Cersei's quarters. He was completely isolated even though he was closer to his family now than he had been in the last year. It was basic. A bed, a desk, a clothes rail. That was it. No sword, no armour, nothing that made him the man he was. Even at the Stark camp he was surrounded by soldiers, men who fought, spilled blood, and lived for it. He had reminders of what he would do when he was released. Here though in King's Landing, there was just nothing. Politicians and fancy lords. Jaime had no time for people like that. He lusted for the things he longed for. He wished for the day he could hold a sword and feel the blade slicing something. Tywin knew the best way to keep Jaime in line was to take away the one thing he loved and keep him in one place when he liked to roam free. Jaime had no idea how long his father planned to hold him here. A week, a month, he didn't know. But every day he would grow more and more frustrated. He would resent his father more and more. In the Stark camp, he knew why he was being held hostage. He served a purpose to Robb Stark advancing his war effort. He was a prisoner of war. And he accepted that. Here, he didn't have a purpose for his imprisonment yet he had to endure it anyway. And he couldn't accept that so well. The only purpose he could think of was Tywin's ego. And surprisingly what he also found worse was the freedom even inside that very room. His wrists were free of chains and he was able to walk around, even onto the balcony overlooking King's Landing. He had a little fresh air when he needed it. But that was the problem. Being able to move made him fidgety, agitated at times. He'd find himself often thinking he had a sword in his hand or feeling the need to and finding out that in reality he didn't. While he may have been chained by the wrists and neck to a pole by Robb, at least knowing he was bound so tightly and enclosed, he could do absolutely nothing. He knew there was no point in even trying. This was different. He was in a familiar place, needing to do what he felt familiar doing. Jaime looked out over the balcony which was situated to look over at the main gates.

He saw a slim, brown haired girl being turned away, a sad expression on her face. From where he was it looked like Kyra. But as she turned her face, he knew he was right. Plus, by the colours and style of what she was wearing, he knew where she'd come from instantly. He'd spent the last year looking at that uniform. She was far away but he could recognise her straight away. It was Kyra. She was too far away to hear him. And if he shouted, the guards would be in here. Thinking back to that beating Stark's men had given him, he did not want a repeat of that under any circumstances. As he walked back over to the bed, the limp was still there but nowhere near as bad as it had been before.

He wished he could talk to her, to try to make her see sense. For one she was wearing the Stark uniform. He was surprised the gold cloaks hadn't snatched her off the streets already, simply for wearing the uniform she was. She should have changed into something different. If she was in King's Landing, that also meant she wanted or needed something. And that was most likely him, he thought. He needed to see her, but how could he when his father wouldn't let him go?


	16. Anger

Kyra noticed she had been getting a few stares. She thought it was because she was a woman. She didn't know it was actually because of what she was wearing. The grey uniform may be dull in colour but it stood out for a completely different reason. She instantly regretted not finding something to change into before arriving at the gates. So she wasn't completely surprised when soon after, two gold cloaks stopped her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Honesty was best at this point. Littlefinger could argue her allegiance. To him, she was playing a part. She remained calm.

"My name is Kyra. I'm here to see Ser Jaime Lannister. He is expecting me."

"Jaime Lannister isn't allowed guests. He is otherwise indisposed. And why would he be wanting to see one of Robb Stark's traitorous friends anyway? Take her." The gold cloaks took Kyra straight to the Red Keep. Keep breathing, she told herself. She had people who thought themselves her friends over there.

Tywin had been informed in advance. He, Joffrey, Tyrion, Cersei, Littlefinger and Varys were in the throne room. Kyra eyed Baelish nervously. He was the one that caused everything that transpired in Robb's camp by recruiting her in the first place. Kyra stood before the throne, head held high, where upon sat Joffrey, Tywin to his immediate left.

"Who are you and why has Robb Stark sent you here? Why is it you're asking for my son?" Tywin immediately started demanding answers from the poor girl.

"I can explain, Lord Tywin," Baelish intervened. "This is Kyra whom I recruited and sent out to gain intelligence on Robb Stark's movements."

"So you're Kyra. You're the one who tended to Jaime when he was very ill. Why are you here?" Tywin asked.

"After Ser Jaime had left, a few weeks later, only a few days ago, he rode to the camp and spoke to me. Told me to get to safety. Said he'd bring me back here and help me make myself a good life. I thought I'd report to Lord Baelish in person."

"So it was you..." Tywin mused. He turned to one of the gold cloaks. "Get my son in here. Have a guard around him and her. Restrain him if you have to. This is not the end of his punishment. I merely want answers." Kyra was confused. Why was Lord Tywin talking about his eldest son with so much harshness and contempt?

Jaime was standing on the balcony, watching the bustling King's Landing go about thier normal lives. His bedroom door opened. He frowned. It was unusual at this time. Four guards stood there. One of them cocked his head at Jaime, telling him to come. He got up and walked out the room with two guards in front of him and two behind. He thought they were leading him to his father's chambers but they walked past it and kept going. He frowned. Where were they taking him? But as they got closer to it, he knew. The throne room. The doors were opened and he was led in. His father was there, as expected. Joffrey sat on the throne. Also there were Varys, Littlefinger and his two siblings, both of whom had a look of sympathy on thier faces. They of all people with the exception of Jaime himself knew the outcomes of Tywin's wrath. Then Jaime's eyes settled on the girl kneeling in front of the throne.

"Kyra," Jaime whispered. "It was you I saw at the gates." Jaime moved towards the girl, but a guard blocked his way. Jaime suddenly got angry. "What are you doing? Let me past." The guard didn't budge. "Father," Jaime continued. "Father please." Tywin stood still. Jaime ducked behind the guard swiftly before he could be caught and rushed to the girl. He knelt down beside her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you OK?" He asked her. "Have they hurt you?"

"No. No Jaime I'm fine."

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked all those who were standing around him. Tywin signalled at the guards who dragged Jaime off Kyra and shepherded him to one side. He was directly facing Tyrion and Cersei. There was no way he was getting past the four men who stood in his way. He was seething. "Why is she here? She hasn't done anything," he continued protesting.

"Working for Robb Stark when she had sworn allegiance to House Lannister is hardly nothing," Cersei remarked. Jaime squinted his eyes. Was she jealous? Was she scared another had stolen the heart of her secret lover?

"She didn't swear allegiance," Jaime said pushing past his four guards. "I'm going to stand right here," he hissed at them. They glanced at Tywin who relented and nodded. They backed off. "She was recruited by him," he pointed at Baelish. "Lying little worm."

"Are you quite finished?" Tywin asked, even more aggravated.

"If it wasn't for Kyra, i wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for her I would be dying, dead, rotting in the ground somewhere. So be lucky she was there. Or I wouldn't be."

"I'm not in the mood to listen to your sob stories Jaime," Tywin said tiredly.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Because I need to know the exact nature of your relationship. You clearly care for the girl. Is there something more going on between you?" Jaime looked at Cersei whose gaze was ice cold. It was as if she could see through him and right into his soul. He pulled his eyes away.

"No. There's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Cersei questioned. "That didn't sound very convincing brother."

"I'm positive."

"I can confirm this, my Lord. I show nothing but respect and compassion towards Ser Jaime," said Kyra.

"I'd bet you'd like to though." Cersei wasn't giving up.

"Your Grace?" Asked Kyra, confused.

"Fuck him. Of course you would. He's Jaime Lannister."

"I..."

"Enough Cersei," Jaime snapped at his sister. "I'm allowed to care about someone."

"Hmmmm..."

"Lord Baelish," Tywin ordered. "I will leave your spy to you. Guards, bring Jaime to my chambers. If it alright with you Your Grace," he turned to Joffery. "We will adjourn."

"As you wish, grandfather."

"Jaime, with me." The guards pushed him in the direction of the door. He got one last look at Kyra before he was shoved out.


	17. Boredom

Jaime was locked back in that claustrophobic, ugly room after a long and heated argument between him and his father, which the elder Lannister had ultimately won in end.

Aside from Baelish none of the other onlookers had contributed anything. Cersei was smug. Tyrion worried. Varys impassive. Jaime was still angry with his father and Tywin with his son. They were at a stalemate.

As Jaime was being escorted back, he saw both Tyrion and Cersei begging thier father to be allowed to see him, for completely different reasons. Tywin had refused. He knew his children too well. He knew they would try to help their brother escape or would bribe the guards with money. Everybody wanted a slice of the Lannisters' fortune.

Kyra's fate was also undecided. Tywin had given her for the moment the same treatment as Jaime. Maybe not quite as harsh. She had her own chambers and guards but her door was unlocked and she was free to roam the Red Keep if she was escorted. Her father was one of his bannermen. If he treated her badly, he would use a valuable ally. He could ensure the destruction of thier House, but that would have disastrous consequences in the long run.

It was more than she could have asked for. Tywin had also made sure she, at certain hours of the day, lent her services to Pycelle. He wouldn't waste a good medic. Tywin couldn't touch her.

Jaime on the other hand was his son. Jaime was completely under Tywin's control. And Tywin ensured his son knew as much. Jaime was incredibly frustrated. Hours on end staring at the same four walls. He'd had enough of that already. Soon, there was a knock on his door.

"What?" Jaime snapped without turning round to see who was coming in, knowing it would be a guard, presumably with the message that his father wanted to see him. Couldn't Tywin leave him alone? Just for a bit?

"Nice to see you too." That wasn't a guard. It was Tyrion. He shut the door.

"Sorry. How did you get past them?"

"Gave them a large bag of gold each. More than they get paid in a year."

"And father?"

"He's away for two days. Some issue in the Westerlands. He's decided to deal with it himself. But don't think that means you're getting a free pass. Joffrey's here and he has Ilyn Payne taking command of your guard. It just means, that because father's away, the guards are more susceptible to being bribed." Jaime took a seat, Tyrion the other.

"Why is it every time we talk, I'm locked up as a prisoner?"

"I must be cursing things for you. What did you say to father that got him so angry he felt the need to keep you in here guarded anyway? He refused to say."

"When I was still recovering I asked his permission to do something. He never gave me it. But I went anyway. When I returned he put me in here and that was it."

"What were you doing?"

"I rode to the Stark camp and spoke to Kyra."

"Are you insane? You almost died in that place! You were chained and beaten up and you wanted to go back there? No wonder father refused you. I mean, I don't particularly like him but t have to agree with him on this one unfortunately."

"He didn't know I was going there though."

"Doesn't matter."

"How is she anyway? Have you seen her?"

"I spoke to her in passing on my way here. She was asking for you. As far as I know she enjoys working for Pycelle."

"She's the only one who likes his company," Jaime muttered. "It can't be that long he keeps me in for, can it?"

"You know father. No one has any clue what's going on in his mind. Who knows what he's thinking?"

"Because that's so helpful," Jaime retorted. Tyrion saw that his brother was very angry. "I would ask you to get me out but father would come after me with everything he had and my situation would just be made a hundred times worse."

"I'm afraid you're probably right. It's better to wait this one out." Jaime sighed.

"This is driving me crazy. I've not properly wielded a sword in over a year. I'll lose the practice of I don't."

"Jaime, one thing you're never going to forget how to do is fight. It's in your blood. If you keep on the right line with father you'll be let out quicker."

"I don't know."

"You're his favourite. Trust me."

"I don't know. I've messed everything up this time."

"You haven't. You saved Kyra. She's happy."

"At least someone is."


	18. Explanations

Kyra was as happy as she could be. Surprisingly. Her father knew where she was. He knew she was safe. She was in a place where her talents were being recognised and put to good use. She knew what she was doing.

After a lengthy discussion, originally Tywin had made her work for Pycelle for a certain number of hours for safe keep and food but two weeks into her arrival at King's Landing and she found herself in there every day all day. One of the conditions she was under was that she was not to go near or speak to Jaime. She hadn't. She still thought about him.

Pycelle also appreciated her help. There were a lot of people coming into the Grand Maester's room to get treated. She worried about Jaime. She didn't realise that when he came to speak to her at Robb's camp, he'd defied his father and was now being punished for it. And there was nothing she could do. But if she wanted to keep the position she had she couldn't help him. Her work was far more important. He would have to deal with it alone.

Her patient at the moment was a man who was close to death. He had come down with a fever that was spreading throughout the city. She would need to work quickly to eradicate it. She still felt guilty about betraying Robb, she had genuinely cared about him, but she felt better now. King's Landing would always be safer than a camp that moved from place to place every couple of months. She knew where she would be at all times. She longed to see Jaime, however. To tell him she wasn't going to be involved in any crazy plan he had in mind. And she needed to rid herself of him. He only brought trouble. That had already happened. She told Pycelle she was taking an hour out in her chambers. She'd already worked longer than she was expected to that day. She would be back later though. But speaking to Jaime was important. She needed to focus on her job without having any outside distractions. Jaime unfortunately was one of them. He was too much for her to handle.

There were two guards talking outside his chambers.

"I've been asked to run a check up on Ser Jaime."

"We know who you are. And we've been told that if he falls ill, only Grand Maester Pycelle has access to attend to him."

"Grand Maester Pycelle had told me to. He is incredibly busy. He says I'll be OK. It will only take five minutes." The guard looked her up and down.

"Fine. Five minutes." She nodded. The door was opened for her. She stepped in and heard the lock click behind her as soon as it was shut again. Jaime had been lying on the bed. He was frustrated and bored.

"Hi," she said.

"How are you?" He replied climbing off the bed and offering her one of the seats by the table.

"I'm fine. Look Jaime. I appreciate everything you did for me. Helping me. And I do care about you and I know it's the same for you, but we need to go our seperate ways now. I've found somewhere I'm happy. And I've heard when Lord Tywin returns that he doesn't need to keep me guarded anymore. It won't be long for you either, I'm sure. But I'm not Tywin's child. I don't know how long he wants you here for. And Jaime, as much as you've helped me, I don't mean to sound rude when I say this, but you've also hindered me. Being associated with you is becoming dangerous. I'm sorry it has to be this way but it does."

"And this is how you truly feel?"

"Yes." Jaime sighed. She was right. He did care for her. He wanted to look out for her. But she was a grown adult. She had to make decisions for herself. Jaime had to accept that. He couldn't force her to do anything.

"Well," he eventually said. "Thank you for being honest with me Kyra. It means a lot. I can't say that I agree with you in all those respects but you are free to choose and do whatever you want. As long as we part as amicable friends."

"Yes."

"OK. Thank you Kyra, for everything you've done for me. Saved me from death, enduring my desperation as a prisoner, everything. From the bottom of my heart I appreciate it."

"Thanks. I'll see you." Jaime smiled once more and with that, Kyra slipped from the room and from his life.


	19. Removal

Tywin Lannister was back in the city. He'd been away conducting negotiations with another of thier opponents who refused to listen unless they spoke to him. But he had more to deal with here. His son, Jaime, had been locked up for roughly a month now. Tywin decided that was enough time for him to learn his lesson. But he had one more to come. And Jaime wouldn't be happy. When his children challenged his authority, he needed to assert it again. And if that meant using harsh means, that was what he would do. Jaime needed to learn. Once he was back in his chambers, he told a guard to bring him his son. The guard made his way to Jaime's room.

"Lord Tywin's asked for Ser Jaime to be brought to his chambers." Jaime's guard nodded. The door was opened and Jaime was told to follow. He did so. He was deposited in his father's chambers. He took the seat being offered by Tywin and the elder Lannister also sat.

"I hope you know now not challenge my authority." Jaime wanted to get back to normal life as quickly as possible. And to do that he had to tell Tywin he was right.

"I know. I'm sorry father. I was unwell. I had been beaten up. I was delusional."

"Good. One more thing. Follow me." Both father and son got up and Tywin led Jaime back to the throne room. Again, Joffrey, Tyrion, Cersei, Varys and Littlefinger were all there. What did Tywin have planned?

"Uncle," Joffrey sneered. "After a long discussion with my grandfather the Hand of the King, we have decided it is within the Crown and your best interests to have you removed from the Kingsguard." Jaime was shocked. But also not surprised. Tywin had been vying to have his son out of the Kingsguard and heir to Casterly Rock for years.

"May I ask why this is happening?" Jaime continued.

"My grandfather seems concerned that the long imprisonment you endured under Robb Stark has altered your mind and you are no longer as solid as you once were."

"I can assure you I'm fine Your Grace."

"I cannot have people serving me who would not be up to the job."

"And what about the Kingsguard oaths? A man sworn to the Kingsguard serves for life. Always has been that way, always will be."

"I still dismissed Ser Barristan Selmy."

"A foolish mistake." Jaime realised as soon as he said it. He would usually try and keep himself restrained around the quick-tempered King, but being another quick-tempered man, sometimes this proved hard to do.

"I don't care how high born you are Ser, but do you dare to question your King?"

"My apologies Your Grace. I meant no offence." Joffrey sunk back into the throne. He looked at Jaime sullenly.

"Upon your exit, Ser Meryn Trant will take over as Acting Lord Commander until we appoint a new knight and make our final decision. Lord Tywin has informed me that you will be returning to Casterly Rock to rule as the heir to Warden of the West. He says you will depart in four days' time."

"There must always be seven Kingsguard. Would it not be wiser that I stay as a member of the Kingsguard until a replacement is found? The bond cannot be broken." Joffrey wore an expression of, for once, uncertainty. He looked to Tywin. Tywin looked from Joffrey to Jaime.

"What do you think Grandfather?"

"I think what Jaime is saying speaks sense. It gives all of us time to adjust to the changes and Jaime to prepare. We will find a new Kingsguard member within the month. Ser Meryn will immediately take up his new post. He will move into the Lord Commander's quarters. That will be all unless anyone else has any business to attend to." No-one did so the hall started to file out. Jaime got some sympathetic looks which he didn't pay any attention to. Joffrey swept from the room, his Kingsguard in tow. Jaime would be one of them if it were not for the fact that he had just been dismissed. His father knew his way round the young king's mind. Soon all who was left in the throne room was Jaime, Tywin, Tyrion and Cersei. Cersei looked panicked. She knew what Jaime returning to Casterly Rock meant. It meant that she would no longer have her beloved brother in the capital. She hadn't been able to spend any time with him since he returned what with his recovery and confinement, and him leaving meant they'd have no time. Tyrion was also worried. Being without his brother meant he had no family or nobody in general who would laugh and chat with him and that he could trust beyond all. Having no Jaime meant he would be stuck with Tywin and Cersei who ignored and slighted him at every turn.

Tywin, on the other hand, was delighted that the chance to have Jaime formally removed from the Kingsguard and be in full loyalty to his family could finally happen. Aerys had only chosen Jaime as one of his Kingsguard to spite Tywin and rob him of his heir whom he had previously fallen out with so Jaime could be used as a potential hostage if it came to it. Tywin had been so furious with his son's appointment that he had resigned as Aerys' Hand and returned to Casterly Rock. During Robert's Rebellion he'd sacked King's Landing fearing for Jaime's safety but his son had already killed the King he was sworn to protect. Here, Tywin was the winner. He had his family where he first wanted them, once he secured a marriage for his daughter. House Lannister reigned.


	20. Leaving

**A/N: the final chapter. Hope you've enjoyed. Becca x**

Jaime made his way to the Lord Commander's chambers and began to pack away his things. Meryn would soon be taking over. Jaime was angry, seething. Jaime didn't care whether he was Lord Commander or not, but as long as he was part of the Kingsguard, that was all that mattered. He had to prove his loyalty, to show the people he wasn't his father's lapdog.

In the month he had been given, he needed to find a way of convincing Joffrey that he should remain. If he didn't hate his father before, he did so more now. Tywin couldn't afford to lock him up again, Jaime knew that. He knew what he needed right now though, and that was to get out of the Red Keep.

After spending a year in Stark's camp in captivity then two weeks in recovery and another month as a punishment from his father he needed out, even if it was facing down someone in the arena. He went into the armoury and picked out a sword that would suit his needs. He hadn't used a sword in over a year but that didn't mean he'd lost the practice. If there was one thing Jaime Lannister wouldn't forget, it was how to fight.

He found Balon Swann battering a straw man in the arena.

"Ser Jaime," the other man said when he saw the Lannister walking towards him. Balon was a good fighter. Not the best, but he was up there.

"Ser Balon. Care for better practice than a straw man?"

"Sure."

They sparred over three matches, all of which Balon won. It was no surprise. Jaime had just recovered and hadn't picked up a sword in over a year. Jaime wanted to know if the other members of the Kingsguard knew anything about his replacement before he did.

"So, has there been any talk of my replacement?" Balon's facial expression suddenly became uneasy.

"I'm sorry, Ser, but we have been instructed not to say anything to you. I would if I had clearance to."

"No, it's OK." Jaime had expected as much. He knew his father would want to keep him in the dark about it.

Three Weeks Later...

Jaime had one week left until he was officially removed from the Kingsguard. He needed to convince his son. Jaime was on duty outside the King's chambers. This was the perfect opportunity. Jaime knocked on the door and waited for the boy to allow him entry. Joffrey looked up to see the knight standing in front of him.

"Uncle. Aren't you meant to be standing outside the room?"

"I wondered if I might speak with you, Your Grace?"

"What is it?"

Is this really the boy Cersei and I created? Jaime thought. He kept it to himself for obvious reasons.

"I wanted to discuss my position on the Kingsguard."

"I thought that was made clear. In a weeks' time you will be removed and another will take your place."

"Have you found a replacement yet?" Jaime asked. Joffrey glared at his father.

"No."

"Then wouldn't it work better if I remained in the Kingsguard? Would it not be better if you had someone you knew and trusted by your side rather than a complete stranger?" This seemed to stun Joffrey.

"I need to see my grandfather. Come, Ser." Jaime followed Joffrey to Tywin's room. The Hand opened the door to see the King and his eldest son standing there. Tywin inclined his head.

"Your Grace?"

"I must speak to you regarding the Kingsguard." Tywin glared at Jaime knowing this was him trying to sway the young king's mind. Joffrey entered the room. Before Tywin followed him in, he turned to Jaime.

"Get Ser Meryn Trant and both of you come here. Do it now." Jaime nodded and walked away. Tywin re-entered his room and shut the door.

Jaime found Ser Meryn in the Lord Commander's chambers. He knocked.

"Enter!" The other man boomed. Jaime went in. "Lannister. What can I do for you?" Trant was smug. He was enjoying his new position Jaime could tell.

"My father requires both of our presence at his chambers."

"Well I can't deny the Hand." And Jaime made his way along the corridor he had just walked the other way.

Jaime and Meryn stood outside the room until Tywin and Joffrey had stopped talking. He permitted both Kingsguard entry. Tywin looked at each of them in turn before speaking.

"Ser Meryn would you please relieve Ser Jaime of his duties? I need to speak to him as a matter of urgency."

"Of course, Lord Hand," Meryn replied and left with Joffrey. Tywin slammed the door after them.

"You are testing my patience," he snarled. Jaime stared at him. "Joffrey became unsure of his decision. I have set him straight. He now has a task for you that will take a few weeks. You will break a siege. You will be given the details as you leave tomorrow. By the time you return the position will be filled. Go now. You will leave at first light." Of course Tywin would get him out the city.

Jaime sat in his chambers, contemplating. He would not go to wherever Joffrey, or rather his father wanted him to go to.

But he would leave King's Landing. Here it was just poison. He could live freely. Be his own person. He packed for the next morning.

As he walked through the corridors, he came across Kyra.

"Well, this is me going. I'm glad you've found somewhere you feel safe. Good luck."

"Thank you for everything Ser. Good luck to you also." Tyrion and Cersei were waiting at the main gate, as was his father. There was no way Tywin was letting Jaime go without seeing it with his own eyes. He hugged each of his siblings in turn. He mounted and rode away, saying goodbye to his family, the Red Keep and to Kings Landing.


End file.
